creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Stolen Sword
Stolen Sword is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the nineteenth episode overall. The episode aired on June 30, 2016. In this episode, Chrome's sword is stolen by Lord Zorgu, so he goes to retrieve it. Plot Lord Zorgu is in his ship, laying out some blueprints. He uses a live audio transmitter to say a message to his servants and robotic droids. Zorgu explains how he wants to steal Chrome's sword in order to see how he will "react". Zorgu smirks. Chrome wakes up to notice his sword is missing. He looks outside to see Lord Zorgu's ship hovering in the sky, sucking it with a beam. Chrome hurriedly runs outside and uses a robotic pole to vault upwards. However, he does not reach the sword, and falls down to the ground. He looks up to see Lord Zorgu's hand pulling the sword inside. He tries to use a grappling hook to get onto the ship, but the doors close. Chrome tries to pound them open, which does nothing. Meanwhile, on the inside of the ship, Lord Zorgu sees Chrome from the security camera and goes to the control room, enabling a laser from the camera that fires directly at Chrome, making him fall to the ground once more. The ship steers away. Chrome goes to get Bagel for help, but the door is locked. Chrome spots Hope and asks her to fly towards the ship. Hope asks Chrome what happened, and he says that his sword was suddenly stolen. Hope picks Chrome up and dives into the ship's window, breaking it. A few droid officers see the duo and begin firing. Chrome and Hope run into a hallway while Chrome deflects the lasers with a shield. Hope tells Chrome to find the sword while she takes out the officers. Chrome nods his head and goes looking for the sword. Stumbling across a chamber, Chrome enters it to find a relic room with various weapons inside. Chrome picks one up, thinking it may be useful. Suddenly, the room is filled with officers. Picking up the weapons, the officers engage in combat with Chrome. Chrome ends up victorious and tries to escape the room through another door, but an officer grabs his leg and tries to hit it with a mace. Chrome shakes him off and continues, eventually running into the control room. Seeing Zorgu, Chrome frantically asks him where the sword is. Lord Zorgu does not answer and merely smirks. Chrome and Lord Zorgu prepare to engage in combat. Meanwhile, Hope is busy taking out droid officers. A few of Zorgu's servants come in with guns, all aimed at Hope. Hope puts her hands up as a servant comes to arrest her, but she suddenly punches him and runs away. As wires are fixed by a servant, an alarm goes off. Servants and droids burst out of numerous passages. Hope manages to escape them, and ends up in the control room, telling Chrome to look out. Chrome sees the servants coming and locks the door, which leaves Zorgu time to slash at Chrome's arm. Chrome goes to see what Zorgu used to slash his arm with, and it is revealed to be the sword. Lord Zorgu is there, smiling. A swordfight ensues as Chrome uses a replacement sword he obtained from the weapon room. Chrome struggles to swordfight and ends up losing, even with Hope on his side. Lord Zorgu laughs and attempts to strike Chrome down, but Hope prevents him from doing so. The two wrestle for the sword, which ends up in it being thrown out the window. Chrome gasps and jumps for the sword, unaware the ship is placed below a pointy skyscraper. Hope notices this and dives for Chrome, saving him last second. However, the sword tumbles down into the skyscraper. Chrome, Hope and Lord Zorgu chase after it. The sword rolls into an elevator, which proceeds to go down once an unsuspecting intern hits the button. Chrome takes the stairs as Lord Zorgu appears, riding the handrail to pin Chrome down. Lord Zorgu throws Chrome as he pursues the sword. Zorgu grabs the sword from the elevator as Chrome grabs him right outside of it, asking why he even wants the sword in the first place. Zorgu states it's because he wanted to see what Chrome would do in a situation in which he didn't fail at his plans. Chrome is surprised as Lord Zorgu explains that he made sure that the plan of stealing the sword did not go wrong, preparing for every path it can take. However, the unexpected happens as Hope comes from the elevator and immediately tackles Lord Zorgu, making the sword go back to Chrome. Chrome hits Lord Zorgu with the sword as he says the test is over. He proceeds to use a teleporter to go back to the ship, as Chrome lunges towards him. Chrome looks at Hope confused, wondering why Zorgu would want to test him for a reaction. In the ship, Lord Zorgu is shown entering the room shown in the previous episodes, revealing a large laser. Lord Zorgu looks at a notepad describing Chrome's behavior, and looks back to the laser. He smirks again as he demands a servant to steer the ship towards a glacier outside the city. Once this is done, Zorgu fires the laser, causing most of the glacier to melt, leaving nothing but an empty space where the glacier once was. Lord Zorgu walks away as the camera zooms in on a blueprint with a blue sphere on it. On the side of the blueprint is text reading "Operation Purple". Trivia *The episode originally had a different plot in which Chrome used Gorge's back-up sword while Lord Zorgu has still stolen his sword, with the invasion of the ship taking place later in the episode. Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness